The prevailing of wireless charging brings a future scenario of wireless charging everywhere.
Wireless charging everywhere provides excellent convenience. However, the surges occurring at the initial moment of each time charging is made either wirelessly or with a cable will cause accumulated damage to an electrical cell. Such accumulated damage shortens the lifespan of the electrical cell. In other words, the more the times that charging is made, the shorter the lifespan of an electrical cell will be and the worse the efficiency of charging and discharging the electrical cell.
In such a scenario of wireless charging everywhere, there must be a great number of wireless charging sites within the range of activity of a person or the person may frequently enter and leave a wireless charging site. Under these situations, a portable electronic device carried by the person will be subjected to wireless charging several times indiscriminately in a single day. This causes a great shortening of the lifespan of an electrical cell contained in the portable electronic device.
Further, since the efficiency of charging/discharging made wirelessly is still low at present. That means the amount of electricity discharged is higher than the amount of electricity charged. This, plus the low efficiency of boost/buck, makes it not possible to improve the utilization of wireless charging/discharging. It has long been desired to improve this issue.
Further, a portable electronic device is often provided with the function of charging, but is not allowed to transfer the electrical power thereof to charge other electronic devices. This is a drawback. In addition, even the portable electronic device is provided with both functions of charging and discharging, it is often not available for the portable electronic device to switch between charging and discharging as desired. It causes troubles in operation.
Thus, a challenge of the present invention is to provide a device that avoids the accumulated damage caused by each time charging is made to an electrical cell and may even improve charging/discharging efficiency and boost/buck efficiency.